


Details, Details

by Wolfiekins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfiekins/pseuds/Wolfiekins
Summary: Ron receives a pleasant surprise, and an early one, to boot.





	Details, Details

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written in 2007 for earth_dragon on the occaision of her Birthday. Just some best mates PWP...

 

**_~~~ DETAILS, DETAILS ~~~_ **

 

Ron dropped his duffel, closing the door to the flat with a swift kick of his boot. He peered around the sitting room as he shrugged out of his jacket.

"Harry?"

No answer.

He hefted the jacket at the hooks mounted on the wall beside the door; it missed, per usual. "Shite," he muttered, walking into the apparently empty sitting room.

A small fire crackled away, and groups of candles arranged here and there bathed the room in a dim but soothing glow.

Ron scratched at the scars on his left forearm, his brow furrowing. He'd firecalled Harry just before he'd left the practice pitch, barely twenty minutes ago. Harry had sounded a bit winded and pre-occupied, but hadn't indicated that he'd be stepping out or running any errands.

"Harry, you here?"

Still no answer.

Hedwig hooted softly from her perch, swooping over to land on the back of the sofa. She held out her leg to Ron, who was surprised to see a tiny parchment tied there.

"What the..." Ron mumbled, untying the scroll.

Hedwig clicked her beak and flapped away down the hallway.

_"Happy Birthday, love,"_ Ron read aloud. _"Now, turn around?"_

Ron slowly looked over his shoulder, a bit wary of what he'd see. "Merlin's hairy balls." His eyes went wide. "H...Harry," he stammered. "Bloody hell..." He turned fully around, the tiny parchment slipping from his fingers to flutter to the floor.

Harry stood at the end of the hall, completely starkers. Almost starkers, save for a wicked grin. And a shiny black latex thong.

Ron found that the temperature in the sitting room had suddenly grown rather warm. He absently tugged the the collar of his Chudley sweatshirt. "Blimey."

Harry chuckled as he took a few steps into the sitting room. He planted both fists on his hips and licked his lips slowly.

Hungrily. Meaningfully.

Ron noted the wide, black leather bracelets, covered in an alternating pattern of chrome studs and grommets. Harry also wore a matching leather collar, complete with long, chrome spikes all around it and some more grommets. The shiny bits of metal caught the flickering firelight, and the only thing brighter was the wicked gleam in Harry's eyes.

Harry winked and struck a pose as Ron idly wondered how his mate had managed to stuff himself into the tiny, rubbery thong.

"Evenin' Ron," Harry replied silkily. "Something wrong?" He advanced on Ron, a feral smile spreading across his face.

Ron cleared his throat, involuntarily taking a step backward and bumping into the sofa. "No, nothing's wrong at all," he said, feeling a growing pressure in the crotch of his denims. "A bit of a surprise, that's all."

"Precisely the point," Harry answered, conjuring a pair of handcuffs and idly twirling them about his index finger. "Happy Birthday, luv."

Ron pulled at his denims, his growing erection becoming rather uncomfortable. "My birthday's more than a month away." He felt the sweat pop out all across his forehead; Harry never failed to get him hot and bothered. Literally.

Harry shrugged slightly and cocked his head to one side. "Details, details. I thought we'd get a head start on the celebrations." He stepped forward to nibble hungrily at Ron's neck. "Much too warm in here for all those clothes."

An instant later, Ron found that he his shirt, denims, boots and socks had disappeared. He sighed in relief as his fully hard cock finally had some breathing room. Harry'd left his Chudley boxers in place, as always. Harry was a master at wandless magic, but Ron was grateful that Harry understood that there were some things that demanded a more 'hands on' approach.

"Shite," Ron moaned, running his hands down Harry's sides, cupping Harry's bare arse and squeezing firmly.

"That's a boy," Harry growled, pushing away and hooking his fingers over the waistband of Ron's boxers. "Now let's see if those new hooks will stay in the wall this time."

"Oh, yeah," Ron smiled as Harry dragged him to their bedroom.

 

**_~~~~ fin ~~~~_ **

 


End file.
